


Opening Day

by sinkauli



Category: Carmela Rodriguez & Ronan Nolan - Fandom, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkauli/pseuds/sinkauli
Summary: Carmela is opening a shop at the Crossings. She ropes in Ronan to help.
Relationships: Carmela Rodriguez & Ronan Nolan
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Opening Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tris_chandler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tris_chandler/gifts).



"That I'm a head taller than you," Ronan said, "and a lot stronger," he panted, "does NOT mean you need to make me do all the heavy lifting."

"I'm doing all the awkward climbing," Carmela retorted. "I can't very well lift and climb at the same time. Hand me the glue gun. No, the pink one."

"I thought that was a sex toy!"

"The pink one is the glue gun. The one in your hand is the sex toy."

He dropped it as if it was a snake.

"Here." A pause. "Finished?"

She descended. "Ta-da! How's that? CARMELA'S TOY EMPORIUM."


End file.
